1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connection bar for terminals, consisting of a cut conductive strip having the shape of a comb whose teeth constitute lugs that serve as a bridge for the terminals, this conductive strip being coated in a jacket of insulating plastic leaving the ends of the connection lugs bare.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bars called omnibus bars are used that serve as the connection or as the electrical bridging for terminals of electrical devices. A connection bar of this type has the shape of a metal comb whose teeth constitute the lugs for connection to the terminals of the device or devices, Patent FR 2,190,319 describes, for example, a bar of the preceding type on which an insulating coating is provided.